Una Nuova Avventura
by desdeus
Summary: La fine di un amicizia l'inizio di un amore.


Spoiler PHB

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non ha fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Una Nuova Avventura**

**Di DesDeus**

Harry era in giardino. La cerimonia si era conclusa da poco, gli invitati erano seduti ai tavoli. Harry osservava da lontano Bill e Fleur, lì vedeva felici, anche se avevano passato un brutto momento. -Deve Essere bello amare così tanto qualcuno ed essere ricambiati- disse parlando a se stesso ma qualcuno gli rispose

-Anche tu puoi, per me non è cambiato niente.-

-Ginny ne abbiamo già discusso- fece Harry senza neanche girarsi, pensava che si stesse avvicinando Hermione che strano.

-No non ne abbiamo discusso. Tu hai deciso che fra noi era finita. Tu hai deciso che ci dovevamo lasciare, per la tua nobile causa- fece con tono duro e leggermente sarcastico, che fece incazzare Harry. Forse fu il fatto che era leggermente brillo o forse fu per il peso che gravava sulle sue spalle che lo spinsero a rispondere per le rime alla ragazza.

-Vuoi morire, perché qualcuno crede che io ti amo-

-Si, io mi sacrificherei-

-Si ma io non ti amo, il tuo sacrificio sarebbe inutile- ad Harry quelle parole erano scappate, a quel punto si girò e vide l'espressione di Ginny, e gli fece male, l'unica parole che gli veniva in mente per descriverla era distrutta, gli occhi spalancati che si andavano rapidamente riempiendo di lacrime, le gote pallide, la bocca leggermente spalancata.

-Tu non mi ami?-

-No, mi piaci Ginny provo una forte attrazione fisica, ma non è amore, speravo che potesse diventarlo ma non è successo.- sapeva di farle male, ma non poteva permettere che si illudesse ancor di più.

-Bè proviamoci ancora. Io ti amo- la voce era rotta dalle lacrime.

-Ginny è inutile. Non amo te. Ci ho provato credimi, ma non si può scegliere chi amare-

-Ho capito.- disse con voce sconfitta -Ma una cosa me la devi, almeno questo. Chi è che ti porta via da me-

-Ginny è inutile che ti torturi così. Ti prego- fece Harry dispiaciuto

-No me lo devi Potter- stava riassumendo la sua aria decisa, ma Harry sapeva che era solo una finta.

-L'unica che non posso avere Ginny, è Hermione- quelle parole gli costavano molto specie dirle a Ginny.

-Hermione?- fece la ragazza di nuovo ferita.

Doveva salvare l'amicizia fra le due -Lei non deve sapere di questo discorso Ginny. Non voglio essere un problema per lei e Ron. Come non voglio che la vostra amicizia si incrini per colpa mia. Lei non ha colpe.-

Ginny aveva la faccia strana -Tra te e lei c'è stato qualcosa-

Ad Harry venne in mente un episodio, ma decise di ignorarlo

-No non c'è stato niente e mai ci sarai-

La ragazza parve credergli abbasso lo sguardo

-Harry ti prego di ignorarmi nei prossimi giorni. Mi hai fatto male, molto male, ed io non sono sicura di poterti perdonare o di potermi ancora fidare di te-

-Non preoccuparti, non rimarrò qui per molto. Scusami per averti fatto così male, ma non potevo permetterti di continuare a illuderti-

-Se non eri sicuro perché mi hai baciato?-

-Speravo di poterla dimenticare.-

-Io ... Io ... lascia perdere Harry- e corse via.

Harry la guardò correre via, poi si riscosse e si allontanò anche lui nella direzione opposta. Ma c'era una terza persona che aveva assistito a tutto, e che adesso si sentiva molto in colpa. Hermione era andata verso Harry, gli voleva parlare, ma poi aveva visto Ginny e si era nascosta. Sperava che si chiarissero, e alla fine era successo, ma non nel modo che lei si augurava. Harry aveva fatto molto male a Ginny, e lei era la causa del problema. Stava camminando con questi pensieri in testa, quando si senti afferrare per un braccio. Si girò e vide che era Ron, era strano aveva un espressione molto decisa, che gli aveva visto raramente.

-Ti devo parlare Herm- il nomignolo fece leggermente irritare la ragazza ma mascherò la cosa.

-Dimmi-

-Non qui- e la trascinò dove pochi minuti prima Harry e Ginny avevano discusso. Il rosso la guardò, ma la decisione che aveva mostrato poco prima stava svanendo ed infatti

-Herm ecco ... vedi ... io ... non ... ehm-

-Ron deciditi- gli fece irritata

-Vuoi essere la mia ragazza- disse di getto il ragazzo, diventando rosso nella zona delle orecchie.

Hermione impallidi, che fare, seguire l'esempio di Harry, mettere su una farsa, che sicuramente avrebbe fatto soffrire sia lei che Ron, o dire la verità, cioè che lei lo aveva usato per allontanare Harry, per fargli credere che fra loro non potesse mai esserci niente, perché le scenate e tutto il resto erano state queste, un modo per spingere Harry tra le braccia di Ginny, che adesso stava soffrendo per questa sua decisione.

No decise che lei non avrebbe ingannato ancora Ron.

-Mi spiace Ron ma no non posso- era stato doloroso dire quelle parole, lo fu ancor di più vedere l'espressione ferita di Ron.

-Perché?-

-Mi spiace Ron. Ti voglio bene ma io non ti amo-

-C'è un altro?- fece freddo il ragazzo

-Ron ti prego- era molto triste non voleva fargli male.

-Voglio sapere, perché mi hai fatto credere, per un anno, che eri gelosa di me. Voglio sapere il motivo che ti ha spento a giocare così con i miei sentimenti. Va bene che sono un idiota ma perché? Per Chi?-

-Un ragazzo mi detto che era innamorato di me. Gli ho detto di no, e ho pensato che fare la gelosa con te, lo avrebbe convinto che non aveva speranze- stava piangendo

-Tu ... tu ... se solo una troia- urlò con rabbia Ron, alzando una mano per colpirla. Fece scendere il ceffone, ma qualcuno gli afferrò il braccio, prima che potesse colpire la ragazza, e gli lo torse dietro la schiena, facendo urlare per il dolore.

-Chiedile scusa- il tono era gelido

-Harry- singhiozzo Hermione

-Stanne fuori Harry. Non sono cazzi tuoi- gli urlò il rosso.

-Ti rendi conto che stavi per darle un ceffone, brutto idiota e ora chiedile scusa-

-Io ... Io ... Vaffanculo Harry- disse il rosso agitandosi.

Harry diede uno strattone al braccio e poi allontanò Ron, e si mise davanti a Hermione per proteggerla.

-Non so il motivo di questa ennesima litigata fra voi e non mi interessa, ma Ron prova ancora ad alzare le mani su Hermione ed io ti farò rimpiangere di non essere finito fra le mani dei mangiamorte- il tono di Harry era freddo deciso adulto.

Hermione arrossì leggermente, a sentirlo difenderla in quel modo, mentre poggiava la testa sulle spalle del ragazzo.

Anche Ron rimase molto colpito da quelle parole, ma la rabbia e la delusione erano ancora forti in lui.

-Harry io con quella Tro..- si fermò, allo sguardo irritato di Harry -con quella non ci voglio più avere niente a che fare. Per il tuo viaggio devi scegliere o me o lei, tutti e due non è possibile-

Sia Harry che Hermione trasalirono, alla fine avevano rimandato solo l'inevitabile. Perché sia il ragazzo che la ragazza sapeva già il nome, ad entrambi venne in mente lo stesso ricordo, quello che era successo un anno prima alla tana.

_Harry si trovava vicino al lago, era solo in quel momento. Il tramonto di una altra giornata, senti dei passi e sorrise, avrebbe riconosciuto quella camminata fra mille, era unica sia fra i corridoi di Hogwarts sia tra i prati._

_-Ciao Hermione-_

_-Ciao Harry che fai qui tutto solo-_

_-Niente pensavo ed ammiravo il tramonto, non è che la tana sia il massimo della tranquillità-_

_-Già. Harry che c'è che ti turba, è per la profezia- fece la ragazza erano giorni che vedeva Harry molto pensieroso._

_-No il motivo è un altro-_

_-Ed io non posso aiutarti?-_

_-Si Hermione tu puoi aiutarmi- disse Harry detto questo si avvicinò molto e la bacio. Un bacio casto, ma carico di sentimenti, che la ragazza ricambiò istintivamente. Continuarono finché il fiato gli lo permise. Quando si staccarono, Hermione si portò una mano alle labbra, per poi spalancare gli occhi che aveva chiuso durante il bacio._

_-Harry?-_

_-Sei tu il problema Hermione. Mi sono innamorato di te, non è come la cotta per la Chang, è qualcosa di molto profondo-_

_-Harry non possiamo-_

_-Credi che non lo sappia, ma al cuore non si comanda-_

_-Harry questo non può succedere, sia Ron che Ginny non capirebbero, la nostra amicizia andrebbe a pezzi non possiamo-_

_-E che devo fare secondo te-_

_-Dimenticami, io sarò sempre e solo la tua migliore amica-_

_-Va bene, farò come dici, ma posso avere un ultimo bacio-_

_Lei annui, anche questo bacio fu molto intenso, ma oltre agli altri sentimenti, che avevano provato prima, in esso si leggeva anche un forte disperazione, per non poter vivere l'amore che entrambi provavano. Si staccarono e guardandosi negli occhi capirono la verità di quella situazione._

Nell'anno che era passato, i due si erano allontanati un po', facendo credere all'altro di aver trovato il vero amore. ma alla fine era solo un inganno, e le conseguenze si stavano palesando in tutto il loro devastante dolore.

-Non farmi scegliere Ron. Fate la pace ed amici come prima.- chiese Harry, era quasi una preghiera.

-No Harry, non posso perdonarla. Mi ha trattato da deficiente. Scegli!- la voce di Ron era dura come quando discuteva con i serpeverde.

Harry guardò il suo amico, il primo vero amico che aveva avuto. Nel contempo sentiva Hermione singhiozzare, poggiata contro le sue spalle. La senti debole ed indifesa, come quando avevano affrontato il Troll al loro primo anno. Sapeva che se avesse scelto Ron lei sarebbe stata al sicuro, ma ne sarebbe uscita distrutta ed anche lui, non avrebbe mai potuto passare così tanto tempo senza di lei.

-Mi spiace Ron, io e Hermione lasceremo la tana stasera. Ti chiedo di non dire niente dei nostri piani, è l'ultimo favore che ti chiedo come amico- la voce di Harry era incrinata dalle lacrime, ma aveva fatto la sua scelta.

Ron sussultò, aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che Harry scegliesse lui, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, era sicuro che il ragazzo di cui parlava Hermione era Harry, lo aveva visto spesso guardare Hermione in modo strano, ed ora ne aveva l'assoluta certezza.

-Va bene Harry. Nessuno saprà della tua missione.- si girò e si diresse verso la tana -Non venitemi a salutare- quelle furono le ultime parole di Ronald Weasley da amico di Harry Potter.

Harry si girò ed abbracciò Hermione. In quell'abbraccio la ragazza si sentì al sicuro, come se niente al mondo potesse ferirla, si diede della cretina per aver sofferto per un anno, lontano da l'unico che lei amava e che sapeva la ricambiava, solevo la testa. Harry la guardò, era molto bella, con l'abito da cerimonia, il trucco era perfetto anche se aveva pianto, merito dell'incantesimo trucco eterno di Molly. Si fissarono per un lunghissimo istante, e poi in contemporanea si baciarono. Un bacio intenso appassionato. Il bacio di due amanti, che si sono ritrovati dopo un periodo lontano. Il bacio che suggellò l'amore che entrambi provavano.

-Harry ti amo- disse Hermione, sapeva che doveva essere lei a fare il primo passo, dato che era stata lei quella che non si era mai sbilanciata.

-Anch'io ti amo Hermione, nessuna è in grado di prendere il tuo posto-

Si baciarono di nuovo. Era l'inizio di una nuova fase della loro vita, una nuova grande avventura che avrebbero vissuto da soli.


End file.
